Mis memorias
by Nub
Summary: Ron y Hermione siguen llenos de orgullo como para decirse lo que siente a pesar de lo que sucede, a Ginny no le irá muy bien y la chica misteriosa aparece! leanlo!
1. Igual a ti

Hola! aquí les traigo otro fic que no tiene nada que ver con "Lo que ya quedó atrás", ya que aquí Herm se queda con Ron, bueno pues estos personajes no son míos son de JK, ya lo saben no? jejeje . los dejo con mi historia:  
  
Mis Memorias  
Snake  
  
Capitulo 1.-Igual a ti  
  
Era una tarde cálida de finales de agosto, la casa de los Weasley se encontraba silenciosa cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron. Regresaban del cementerio; una semana atrás Samantha Malfoy había muerto. Por la mente del joven pelirrojo comenzaron a navegar un mar de preguntas, pero la que más le inquietaba era ¿Porque había pasado todo esto?, todo había sido muy rápido y ahora Samantha ya no se encontraba con el, quería que alguien le diera una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, quería saber por que estas cosas tenían que suceder y porque precisamente a su mejor amiga. Todas estas dudas y desesperación se reflejaban en su rostro y su esposa pareció percatarse de esto.  
  
Ron se limitó a desplomarse en un sofá, realmente estaba muy afectado por la reciente muerte de su mejor amiga, siempre la había considerado un miembro de la familia Weasley, la conocía desde que eran unos niños y de todos sus hermanos era con él con quien más simpatizaba, habían compartido tanto juntos que algunas personas llegaron a pensar que había algo más que amistad entre ellos, pero Ron solo la consideraba una buena amiga, a pesar de que fuera en Slytherin.  
  
Su mamá y la de ella eran muy amigas desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts, su madre fue de Ravenclaw y era una mujer muy simpática, sin embargo, desde la muerte de su hija no había vuelto a sonreír. Hermione le contó que había entrado a un estado de depresión terrible y que no quería ver a nadie. No la culpaba, el mismo estaba muy triste desde la tragedia, a veces sentía que ya no podía más, pero no se había permitido derrumbarse, tenía unos hijos a los que amaba mucho y una esposa maravillosa.  
  
Ron sintió como las manos de su esposa le rodeaban el cuello.  
  
-Ron estas cosas pasan, no lo podemos evitar, pero la vida sigue y tu  
familia te necesita.  
-Gracias, no se lo que haría sin ti, sin tu apoyo.  
-Arriba el animo, recuerda que invitaste a Harry y Ginny a cenar.  
-Como siempre tienes razón, pero.....  
  
Ron fue interrumpido por dos niños no mayores de 12 años. La niña tenia el cabello hasta la espalda de un rojo brillante, era muy parecida a Ginny, el único rasgo que no era Weasley eran los ojos color castaño iguales a los de su madre. Por otra parte el niño tenia el cabello café castaño enmarañado, tenía unos hermosos ojos azul claro, iguales a los de su padre. El semblante de ambos niños estaba irritado, parecía que habían estado discutiendo.  
  
-Mamá, Dana no me quiere devolver mi escoba.  
- Pero má, la escoba es mía, mi tío Harry me la regaló el año pasado.  
-Basta niños, dejen de pelear, me recuerdan a su madre y a mi cuando  
teníamos su edad. -¿Ustedes reñían?- Preguntó Ian deteniendo por un breve instante la pelea.  
-Si, y no tienen idea de cuanto, su padre era un cabeza dura. -¿Ya están listos para abordar el tren?- preguntó Ron cambiando de tema.  
-Ya casi papá, pero mi enciclopedia no entra en la mochila- Afirmo Ian  
preocupado.  
  
Ron pensó que era a Hermione a quien veía lista para otro año más en Hogwarts, preparándose para que nada fuera a salir mal y estuviera preparada con cualquier libro que necesitara a la mano.  
  
-No te preocupes Ian haré un hechizo para que sea mas grande, recuerda que  
aun faltan los libros de materias especiales.  
  
Ron miro a Hermione, era tan linda y sobre todo haciendo papel de madre, claro, nunca cambiaria su manera de ser tan perfecta; en el fondo, el hecho de ser polos opuestos pero de necesitar tanto uno del otro era lo que lo había atraído a ella, sentía que se complementaban y bueno, cuando estaban juntos hasta ella se olvidaba de los libros.  
  
-Vayan a lavarse las manos niños, pronto cenaremos y tendremos visitas.  
-Esta bien ma.  
  
Los niños corrieron hacia las escaleras y subieron haciendo mucho ruido en cada pisada.  
  
-Hermione, mis hijos y tú es lo que me permite seguir adelante con todo  
esto. -Te amo Ron, te amo demasiado como para verte de esa manera, tan triste.  
  
Hermione se acercó a Ron, sintió su respiración cerca de ella y así, con esas miradas encontradas, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Ambos se separaron después de un momento y la joven después de dirigirle otra mirada dulce, que derritió a Ron por dentro, se levantó.  
  
-Voy a ver como va la cena.  
  
Y por un pasillo que estaba junto al comedor desapareció de la vista de esos ojos azules. El chico quedo embargado por el silencio, pero su pensamiento divagó en muchas cosas, esa bella mujer que ahora estaba con él le había costado muchos dolores de cabeza, pero a la opinión del pelirrojo los valía una y mil veces. Su relación con ella había sido un poco complicada, y su orgullo y timidez no había ayudado mucho......  
  
Nos fallaron dos palabras  
y sabernos perdonar,  
que fácil era haber dicho lo siento.  
  
La rivalidad entre ellos era constante pero ambos sabían por dentro que todo eso solo podía terminar de una manera.  
  
Pero nos sobraba orgullo  
y nos faltaba Humildad  
Y puse tanto esfuerzo  
en ser el primero en hablar...  
  
La atracción era mutua y a finales de sexto había tomado la iniciativa de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.  
  
N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, si es así, recomiéndelo!, si no, no digan nada jejeje. Mándenme sus comentarios a pesesita_27@hotmail.com o déjenme un review.  
  
SnAkE 


	2. La última oportunidad

Hey, estoy de vuelta muy pronto con la segunda parte de mi historia, espero que les este gustando este fic ^_^, con respecto a la inquietud de la edad de los hijos de Ron y Herm, les diré que los niños son cuates, jejeje. Bueno pues ya saben que los personajes se los piratie a JK jejeje , sin más los dejo con el fic:  
  
Capitulo 2.- La Última Oportunidad  
  
Eran finales de sexto, había una tarde nublada y todos se preparaban para en unas horas abordar el tren del colegio que los llevaría de vuelta a casa; para la mayoría de los alumnos esto debería ser un motivo de alegría, pero no en el caso de Ron quien se había puesto de limite esta fecha para hacer algo que venía posponiendo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba en una terrible lucha interna cuando su mejor amigo lo sacó de ella.  
  
-Ron, ¿Has visto mi chivatoscopio?  
-¿Que?... -¿Que si has visto mi....olvídalo, parece que hoy nada te va a entrar en la  
cabeza. -¿De que estas hablando Harry?, date prisa que el tren esta por salir en  
media hora.  
-Si claro, pero...¿Has visto mi chivatoscopio?  
  
El chico ya no estaba escuchando más porque había salido decididamente de su dormitorio, mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba que si no era ahora no era nunca, tenía que encontrarla y por fin soltar todo esto que llevaba dentro. La encontró junto a Lavender Brown acomodando unos libros. Aligero el pasó un poco pero aún con decisión en el rostro se acercó a ella.  
  
-Hermione...- la tomo por el antebrazo- necesito hablar contigo.  
  
Las risas burlonas de Lavender no se demoraron en llegar, a Ron la pareció que Harry tenía razón, deberían prohibirlas.  
  
-Ahora no puedo Ron, tendrá que ser en el tren, tengo mucho que hacer antes  
de irnos.  
  
Y desapareció tras la puerta de la sala común.  
  
Volverte a ver,  
Hoy daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver  
Y recuperar el tiempo  
Que se me escapo  
Y decir lo ciento amor, perdóname.  
  
Ron se quedo ahí parado y muy desconcertado ante la forma de actuar de la chica, al verla desaparecer por esa puerta también se esfumó una de sus últimas oportunidades, ahora solo le quedaba el tren, porque tal vez, si esperase hasta el próximo año, habría perdido ya el valor.  
  
* *  
*  
  
-Vamos, todos, suban al tren, dense prisa.-gritaba la voz de Hagrid.  
  
El momento había llegado y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts abordaban el tren de regreso a casa, el bullicio recorría cada rincón de la estación de Hosmeade. Ron miraba el reloj de su muñeca a cada instante y se impacientaba cada vez más, pues ya solo faltaban escasos minutos para que el tren se pusiera en marcha.  
  
-Vamos Hermione date prisa- decía Ron al momento en que dejaba de ver el  
reloj. -Tenemos que subir al tren Ron- Ginny comenzaba a impacientarse- ella nos  
puede alcanzar en el tren.  
-Seguramente esta en la biblioteca devolviendo algunos libros, le  
guardaremos un lugar- dijo Harry.  
  
Ellos tenían razón, ya no había manera de poder hablar con ella antes de que el tren saliera, así que después de tomarse un segundo para pensarlo, accedió a subir al tren.  
  
-Esta bien, vayamos aden.....  
  
Algo había ahí de lo que Ron no se había percatado, Harry, su mejor amigo, estaba tomado de la mano de su 'hermanita'.  
  
-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿desde cuando se toman de la mano?- Estaba muy  
irritado.  
  
Harry y Ginny se pusieron rojos y separaron sus manos casi por instinto.  
  
-Bueno...hermano- Ginny tenía una risa nerviosa, pero con una determinación  
que ninguno de los dos jóvenes conocían, recobró la cordura- Harry y yo  
somos novios.  
-¿Con que son novios eh?  
-Si- dijo Harry. -Pues mas vale que cuides bien a mi hermana Harry y mucho cuidado de lo que  
haces con ella- era como una advertencia.  
  
A esto le siguió un silencio muy incomodo, Ron los intimidaba con su mirada pero ellos se la devolvían con determinación, cuando la situación no podía ser mas incomoda Hagrid se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Vamos chicos, que están esperando, suban al tren.  
-Ah...si, claro Hagrid, vamos Harry, Ron.  
  
Ron, no muy convencido de la idea aún, subió al tren también. Buscaron un lugar vació, en el pasillo Ron no le quitaba la vista a Harry y Ginny, le parecía tan extraño verlos así, es cierto que a Ginny siempre le gustó Harry, pero de ahí a que fuera su novia había un mundo de diferencia. Desde finales de su quinto año habían comenzado a verse de otra manera pero él había preferido no darle importancia, mas le valía a Harry no propasarse con su hermana, de cualquier manera los tendría bien vigilados.  
  
-Este esta vació Ginny, aquí, Ron- dijo Harry señalándoles con el índice.  
  
Todos se sentaron en el compartimiento, Harry a un lado de Ginny y Ron del otro lado, frente a ellos. Ron desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, pero aún desconcertado con la idea, este momento lo aprovecharon Ginny y Harry para tomarse de nuevo de la mano, Ron lo notó pero prefirió no decir nada más porque en ese momento la preocupación que le aquejaba desde hace ya unas horas volvió a su cabeza: Hermione. ¿Como le diría esto que sentía por ella?, nunca lo había hecho antes con ninguna otra chica, a decir verdad ninguna otra chica había despertado tanto interés en él como ella, bueno al menos que se tomara en cuenta a Fleur Delacour, pero lo de ella era distinto, tal vez el hecho de que su abuela era una veela tuviera que ver en todo esto, aún no podía mirar los ojos de esa chica sin recordar la navidad del cuarto año, ese día si que la había hecho buena pidiéndole que fuera al baile con él enfrente de toda esa gente, pero eso no era todo, ni siquiera se quedo para recibir una respuesta de su parte. Ron estaba inmerso en sí mismo y como ya era costumbre que las personas interrumpieran sus pensamientos, el sonido de la puerta serrándose detrás de Hermione lo sobresaltó.  
  
-Esta vez casi no llegas Hermione- la reprendió Ron.  
-Tenía que devolver algunos libros a la biblioteca.  
  
Hermione se sentó junto a Ron.  
  
-Por cierto ¿que querías decirme hace un rato?  
-Eh....yo...solo...q-qu-querí- el chico se sonrojaba en cada palabra.  
  
Ron había tomado el valor suficiente para expresarse hacia Hermione hasta que se percató que todas las miradas de los presentes estaban puestas en él.  
  
Dirigió una mirada furtiva a Harry quien inmediatamente entendió lo que intentaba decirle su amigo.  
  
-Nosotros nos vamos, ¿verdad Ginny?- Ahora era Harry quien presionaba a  
Ginny con la mirada.  
-¿Que?, ¿a donde?. -A donde tu ya sabes Ginny, vamos- La chica se sonrojó y le dirigió a Harry  
una mirada nerviosa.  
-¿A que te refieres Harry?- Ginny lo miraba como un pervertido.  
-Recuerda que vamos a ver a Neville. -Ahhh- Ginny se sonrojó aún mas de lo que ya estaba- claro, con Neville,  
cierto, vamos con él.  
  
Los chicos salieron del compartimiento ante la mirada confundida de Hermione y la risa contenida de Ron.  
  
-¿Que sucede con esos dos?- preguntó Hermione incrédula.  
-Ya son novios, me lo acaban de decir.  
-¿En serio?, pues ya se habían tardado. -No lo sé, no me agrada mucho la idea de que mi mejor amigo sea novio de mi  
hermana. -Desde hace mucho tiempo se ve que se gustan, creí que no te molestaría, pero en fin- la chica suspiró profundamente, después dirigió su atención de  
nuevo a Ron fijando sus ojos en los del chico- Bueno, ya que se fueron  
Harry y Ginny, ¿que era lo que querías platicar con migo?.  
  
Ron se puso serio, había llegado el momento que estaba esperando, todo parecía ser muy fácil cuando lo planeo pero ahora que la tenía frente a frente y sin ninguna interrupción a la vista se le había venido el valor abajo.  
  
Si tu supieras  
que tu recuerdo me acaricia como el viento,  
que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras  
para decirte que es tan grande lo que siento.  
  
Silencio. Hermione lo miraba fijamente y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba por lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que yo....yo quiero...- Ron tomó la mano de  
Hermione y notó que ella se sobresaltó, naturalmente no se lo esperaba.  
  
Ven, entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no me vasta el mundo entero para amarte.  
  
Algo los interrumpió, la puerta se abrió y apareció una chica sonriente, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y una piel blanca con la nieve, era delgada, muy bella y despedía una fragilidad inexplicable en todo su ser.  
  
N/A: ¿Y que les pareció?, en el siguiente capítulo se enteraran de quien es esta chica misteriosa, aunque me imagino que ya tienen una idea no? jejeje, ¡dejen un review, échense su choro y díganme que les pareció, nos vemos el próximo capítulo !  
SnAkE 


	3. El Ataque Mortífago

Hey que onda! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro Capi! Espero que me perdonen por no haber actualizado pronto, estaba en examenes y no tuve nada de tiempo, pero lo prometido es deuda! Para los que estan leyendo Lo que ya quedó atrás, quiero decir que no lo dejare inconcluso jejeje espero tener pronto la continuación. Bueno pues ahora si el fic.  
  
Capitulo 3.- El Ataque Mortifago  
  
-Ron, Hermione, ¿cómo han estado?- la joven los saludó con una amigable  
sonrisa.  
  
El rostro de Ron se iluminó súbitamente, hacia tiempo que no veía a la chica y le dio mucha alegría verla entrar por esa puerta aunque hubiera interrumpido algo tan importante.  
  
-¡Samantha!, ¿dónde te habías metido?- Ron se levantó de su asiento y fue junto a la chica - Te he estado buscando, creí que ya no te vería hasta las  
vacaciones.  
-Hemos tenido mucha tarea Ron, los profesores no se midieron con los  
deberes para vacaciones.  
  
Samantha iba en 5to. Grado, era un año menor que Ron. En su grado era una de las que mas destacaba, por sus altas calificaciones, a veces peleaban con las de Hermione, quien al percatarse de esto pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca. Pero Samantha no solo destacaba por sus calificaciones, sino que a pesar de ser de Slytherin tenía un carácter muy amable y amistoso, Ron aún no se explicaba como es que había quedado en Slytherin, según su manera de ser podría haber quedado mejor en Hufflepuff o incluso en Gryffindor, pero nunca en Slytherin; por eso todos la consideraban como "el error del sombrero".  
  
-Si, tienes razón, en especial Snape, a nosotros nos dejó mucho trabajo de  
investigación, ¿verdad Hermione?.  
  
La chica no respondió, se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana en un tono indiferente. Ron se desconcertó, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿realmente le disgustaba tanto Samantha? ¿tal vez estuviera enfadada de nuevo con él como ella acostumbraba?. Pero ya no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque Samantha continuo hablando, al parecer ella no se había percatado de nada.  
  
-Ron, mi madre estaba pensando en ir a visitarlos la primera semana de  
vacaciones, me pidió que le preguntaras a tu madre si esta de acuerdo.  
-Claro- el chico le dirigió una sonrisa, de esas que solo le dedicaba a  
Hermione- le preguntaré, le diré que te envié la respuesta con Errol en cuanto llegue a casa, bueno, si es que ella logra llegar, sino tomaré la  
lechuza a Percy.  
  
Samantha sonrió, el chico también lo hizo.  
  
-Y no olvides que tenemos un partido de Quidditch pendiente.  
-Por supuesto que no, verás que te ganaré esta vez; a mi madre le dará  
gusto saludarlas.  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después Ron, hasta luego Hermione.  
  
Samantha se despidió de ellos con un gesto gentil.  
  
Ron dirigió su atención hacia Hermione, ella tenía la vista clavada en la ventana, como si esta fuera una de las cosas más interesantes del planeta; su rostro estaba fruncido.  
  
-Hermione....  
  
Ron trato de reanudar la conversación pero la chica se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.  
  
-Voy a preguntarle al conductor cuanto falta para que lleguemos a King  
Cross.- su voz era indiferente.  
  
Y entonces salió. Ron se quedó parado frente a la puerta, pensó en seguirla pero no sabía que era lo que tenía y no sabría que decir. Harry y Ginny se acercaron a la puerta, Ron sospechó que habían estado muy al pendiente.  
  
-¿Que pasó Ron?- preguntó Ginny.  
-¿Donde está Hermione?- Harry la estaba buscando con la mirada.  
-Se fue.....  
  
El resto del camino estuvieron sentados en el compartimiento, Hermione regreso un momento después, no había mucho que decir así que Ron estaba sentado y recargado en la ventana mirando hacia el suelo como si allí pudiera encontrar una respuesta; Hermione estaba sentada del mismo lado de Ron pero completamente al otro extremo del asiento, de vez en cuando lo miraba pero cuando Ron se percataba de esto y le devolvía la mirada, ella se volteaba y otra vez adoptaba un tono de mal humor que Ron imitó perfectamente. Ginny y Harry estaban platicando, trataron de hacer conversación entre uno y otro pero al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar abandonaron la idea y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sin tomarlos en cuenta.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la estación, todos comenzaron a bajar y a reencontrarse con sus familiares. Ron estaba con el animo por los suelos, no dejaba de ver a Hermione de reojo, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en hablar. Talvez pudiera esperar hasta el séptimo curso; no, a pesar de todo aún tenía algo que decirle a esa chica testaruda, pero no era el momento. Mientras él la continuaba observando a Hermione, ella dirigió sus ojos hacia él, y lo sobresaltó.  
  
-¿Me preguntaba si tu y Harry quisieran ir a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones?- Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y después se dirigió a Harry y Ginny- También me gustaría que fueras tu Ginny, me han invitado tanta veces  
a su casa que se me hace justo que ahora yo los invite a ustedes. -Claro Hermione, ¿pero de verdad no causaremos molestias?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
Claro, en su casa podría decirle lo que sentía por ella, después de todo ya no parecía estar enfadada, al fin, ¿quien entiende a las mujeres?. Un segundo después apareció su madre detrás de ellos.  
  
-Que tal chicos, ¿como estuvo su año escolar?- dijo la madre de Ron.  
-Muy bien, gracias señora- Hermione la saludó entusiasta- les estaba comentando hace un momento a los chicos que si no les gustaría ir a pasar  
las vacaciones a mi casa. -Eso sería una buena idea, pero Ron tiene que prometer que hará todos sus  
deberes- la señora Weasley reprendió a Ron con la mirada.  
  
Ron la evadió molesto y todos comenzaron a reír.  
  
Un grito ensordecedor hizo que todos se paralizaran. Todos miraron sorprendidos su alrededor tratando de buscar de donde provenía el grito, unos hombres encapuchados comenzaron a aparecerse por todos lados y a lanzar todo tipo de maleficios hacia los presentes sin importarles si eran hijos de muggles o no: eran mortífagos. La gente comenzó a correr despavorida por doquier, Ron solo vio como su mamá y su hermana desaparecieron entre la gente. Inmediatamente después buscó a Hermione, ella estaba muy confundida y él, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano y corrió hacia donde estaba la verja que los separaba del mundo muggle pero la pared estaba totalmente sellada, Ron ya no sabía que hacer, miró hacia todos lados y vio unas cajas que estaban amontonadas.  
  
-Por aquí....- Jaló a Hermione de la mano.  
  
La llevó detrás de las cajas para ocultarse del peligro, ahí permanecieron por mucho tiempo y miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza al escuchar los gritos despavoridos de las personas y la desesperación: ¿Donde estarían Harry y su hermana?, ¿Y su mamá?, ¿Estarían bien?, ¿Habrían logrado esconderse como ellos?; a cada pensamiento le apretaba a Hermione con más fuerza la mano. No se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, solo la miraba. Finalmente después de un rato entre gritos y desesperación Ron logró articular palabra.  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione, nada te va a suceder, no si yo estoy aquí.  
  
Ron estaba confundido, pero de algo estaba seguro, a Hermione no le iba a pasar nada si él podía evitarlo.  
  
-¿Donde están los demás?- preguntó Hermione con voz dubitativa.  
-Espero que no les haya pasado nada, ¿tu estas bien?.  
-Si, no me pasó nada, ¿y tu?- sus ojos estaban nublados.  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
  
Después de unos momentos todo cesó. Ron y Hermione salieron de su escondite, Hermione miró con horror no menos de unos 30 cuerpos sin vida tirados por toda la estación. Ron buscaba enérgicamente a Harry y a Ginny, pero su mirada se detuvo en Hermione que lloraba inconsolablemente, Ron dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la de Hermione y vio a Dean Thomas y a Parvati Patil inconscientes y muy heridos pero tomados de la mano. Ron limpió las lagrimas de Hermione con su mano, mientras ella continuaba llorando destrozada él la tomó entre sus brazos. Ron, sobre los hombros de Hermione divisó a lo lejos como Draco Malfoy se levantaba del suelo, parecía muy herido a causa de unos cuantos Cruciatus, Crabbe y Goyle lo ayudaban a levantarse. Después de haber tranquilizado un poco a Hermione, comenzaron a buscar a Harry, Ginny y a la señora Weasley por todos lados. Los encontraron en una esquina, hincados y parecían estar viendo algo que estaba en el suelo, pero no veían a Ginny por ningún lado. Se acercaron para ver que pasaba y lo que vieron tendido en el suelo estremeció a Ron de pies a cabeza, su hermana estaba tendida ahí en el suelo, inconsciente. Ron se hincó frente a ella y con la cara conmocionada comenzó a llamarla.  
  
-Ginny....Ginny despierta, ¡Ginny!.  
  
Desesperado, levantó la mirada hacia su madre, Harry y Hermione que estaban junto a él.  
  
-¿Que le pasó a Ginny?  
-La atacaron los mortifagos hijo- el rostro de la madre de Ron estaba  
totalmente empapado y no dejaba de ver a su hija- yo....yo la perdí de vista entre tanta gente, fue mi culpa, yo no la cuide- se soltó de nuevo a  
llorar.  
  
Después de eso ya no escuchó más, sus pensamientos estaban solo en Ginny pero alguien la levantó del suelo. Eran unos enfermeros del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Dolencias Mágicas, se la llevaban flotando y desaparecieron tras tocar una lata vieja.  
  
Ron corrió hacia el lugar donde habían desaparecido con su hermana, un momento después Hermione se reunió con él y puso una de sus manos en su hombro en símbolo de apoyo. La madre de Ron quien había recuperado un poco la cordura les habló a todos.  
  
-Tengo que ir con tu hermana Ron, lo mejor será que vayan a la casa y  
avises a tu padre y a los demás.  
-Yo quiero ir contigo- dijo Ron tras recuperarse.  
-No hijo, tomen un transporte muggle y vayan a casa- la mujer sonó muy  
decidida y Ron no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.  
-Pero iré después a alcanzarte.  
-Esta bien- Molly dio media vuelta, pero tras un momento, se dirigió de  
nuevo a los chicos- ve con cuidado hijo.  
  
El chico asintió y la pelirroja desapareció en el tumulto. Ron permaneció en silencio frente a sus amigos y Hermione rompió el silencio.  
  
-Supongo que tu te iras con tus tíos Harry, creo que ya deben de estar muy  
preocupados porque no cruzas la verja.  
-Tengo que avisarles que me voy al hospital.  
  
Ron observo como desapareció tras una pared y después desvió la vista al suelo como tratando de reunir valor, no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de Ginny tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Sintió como las mano de Hermione rodeaban las suyas.  
  
-Ron, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien, mis padres deben estar afuera, puedo  
pedirles que nos lleven a tu casa.  
-No te molestes Hermione, queda muy lejos, puedo irme solo.  
-No, yo quiero estar contigo, no te voy a dejar solo.  
  
Ron desvió la mirada del piso y posó sus ojos sobre los de Hermione, observo en ellos un semblante decidido y una ternura que solo ella podía transmitir.  
  
-Esta bien, gracias.  
  
El coche del señor Granger aparcaba en la casa de los Weasleys, Ron salió por la puerta trasera y acompañado de su amiga, quien se despedía de su padre, entro en la casa. Encontró a Percy Weasley sentado en un sofá de la sala; este volteó a verlos.  
  
-Vaya, ya han llegado, se han tardado mucho rato- Percy se detuvo al ver el  
rostro de su hermano menor- ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde están los demás?.  
  
-Atacaron la estación......unos mortífagos- dijo Ron, como respuesta a todo  
el interrogatorio- hirieron a Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué dices?, ¿cómo?- su semblante se había tornado confuso y preocupado.  
  
-Se la llevaron al Hospital San Mungo- contesto Hermione interviniendo en  
la conversación- veníamos a avisarte para ir para aya, ahí nos  
encontraremos con la señora Weasley.  
  
Percy seguía aun atónito por la inusitada noticia pero enseguida reaccionó y tomo la iniciativa.  
  
-¿Pues que estamos esperando?, vamonos ya.  
  
Se fueron por los polvos flu hacia el hospital, todo estaba muy silencioso, bueno después de todo era un hospital; los hospitales lo deprimían, no le gustaba, su silencio los hacía sentir tan vacíos. La gente pasaba tan monótona de un lugar a otro, parecían no percatarse de su dolor, del sentimiento de rabia e impotencia que llevaba adentro.  
  
N/A: Espero que este capitulo no se les haya hecho tan corto, pero la verdad es que quería terminarlo ahí. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews!!!!! Nos vemos en el proximo!.  
  
SnAkE 


End file.
